Clarissa Dragomir: Vampire Academy
by dianaemrys15
Summary: Vasilisa and Clarissa Dragomir were always close considering that they were twins that is until the accident that took the lives of their parents' and brother. Clary is betrayed when just months after the accident both Lissa and Rose run from the academy. Two years later they have been found but things are different now. Will Clary survive? Or will she succumb to the danger within?
1. Character

**A/N I do not own Vampire Academy or anything you may recognize. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. This will follow the books and begin in the first book. This will be told from my OC's point of view. The main paring will be Adrian/OC but the relationship really starts showing in the second book. **

Name: Clarissa Adelaide Estelle Dragomir

Nicknames: Clare, Clara, Clary, Riss, Rissa, Issa, Larissa, Sis, Twin, Sissy, Issy, Catya, Little Star

Age: 17

Birthday: July 10th

Name Meaning: Clarissa: Bright, Clear, Shining and Gentle, Adelaide: Nobility, Noble Kind, Estelle: Star, Dragomir: Dear, Precious, Peace

Personality: Kind, Compassionate, Intelligent, Versatile, Charismatic, Bubbly, Elegant, Organized, Stubborn, Patient, holds a grudge, Captivating, Loyal and open-minded

Appearance: Long silky light blonde hair, bright jade green eyes, heart shaped face, straight nose, white teeth, plump lips, slim body, c cup breasts, creamy light skin and 5 ft 8

Portrayed By: Candice Swanepoel

Family: Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir (Twin Sister, Alive), Andre Henry Nicholas Dragomir (Older Brother, Deceased), Rhea Adelaide Eleanor Dragomir (Mother, Deceased), Eric William Frederick Dragomir (Father, Deceased), Frederick Charles Thomas Dragomir (Grandfather, Deceased), Alma Caroline Victoria Dragomir (Grandmother, Deceased)

Friends: Rosemarie Anne Hathaway (Friend), Elladora Nadia Badica (Best Friend), Katerina Amelia Tarus (Best Friend), Annabeth Helena Voda (Best Friend), Percy Alexander Szelsky (Best friend), Lucas Henry Zecklos (Best Friend), Hadrian Stefan Drozdov (Best Friend), Jasper Charles Ivashkov (Friend), Rebekah Vivian Ivankova (Best Friend), Damon James Dalca (Best Friend), Emmett James Black (Best Friend), Mason Cameron Ashford (Friend), Edison Jackson Castile (Friend), Christian Damien Ozera (Best Friend), Dimitri Aleksander Belikov (Friend), and all the other royals.

Enemies: Strigoi

Boyfriend: Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Princess

Abilities: Compulsion, and Fire

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Yoga, Shopping and Swimming

Languages Known: Russian, Turkish, English, French, Italian, Greek, Spanish, German, Gaelic, Latin and Hebrew

Schedule:

Time

Period

Name

Teacher

6.00 pm – 7.00 pm

Breakfast

N/A

7.05 pm – 7. 50 pm

1

Russian 2

Mrs. Callahan

7.55 pm – 8.40 pm

2

Moroi Law

Mr. Ellsworth

8.45 pm – 9.30 pm

3

Fire Control

Mrs. Fuego

9.35 pm – 10.20 pm

4

Dance

Ms. Malloy

10.25 pm – 11.10 am

Lunch

N/A

11.15 am – 12.00 am

5

Animal Behavior and Physiology

Ms. Meissner

12.05 am – 12.50 am

6

(Advanced) Calculus

Mr. Hays

12.55 am – 1.40 am

7

Moroi Culture

Ms. Amberlyn

1.45 am – 2.30 am

8

Slavic Art

Mr. Nagy

2.35 am – 3.45 am

Dinner

N/A

3.45 am – 7. 00 am

Free Time

N/A

Name: Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir

Nicknames: Lissa, Liss, Vasya, Sister, Twin, Sis, Lissy

Age: 17

Birthday: July 10th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Princess

Element: Spirit

Height: 5 ft 9

Boyfriend: Christian Ozera

Portrayed By: Lucy Fry

Name: Andre Henry Nicholas Dragomir

Nicknames: Brother, Dre

Age: 18

Birthday: November 17th

Species: Royal Moroi

Former Title: Lord

Element: Air

Height: 6 foot

Portrayed By: Alex Pettyfer

Name: Rhea Adelaide Eleanor Dragomir

Nicknames: Mom, Momma, Mother, Ree

Age: 37

Birthday: April 17th

Species: Royal Moroi

Former Title: Lady

Element: Fire

Height: 5 ft 8

Husband: Eric William Frederick Dragomir

Portrayed By: Kate Hudson

Name: Eric William Frederick Dragomir

Nicknames: Dad, Daddy, Father

Age: 37

Birthday: October 20th

Species: Royal Moroi

Former Title: Prince

Element: Air

Height: 6 ft 2

Wife: Rhea Adelaide Eleanor Dragomir

Portrayed By: Chris Hemsworth

Name: Rosemarie Anne Hathaway

Nicknames: Rose, Rosie, Roza

Age: 17

Birthday: March 21st

Species: Dhampir

Height: 5 ft 6

Crush: Demetri Belikov

Portrayed By: Zoey Deutch

Name: Elladora Nadia Badica

Nicknames: Ella, Elle, Dora, Ellie

Age: 17

Birthday: May 15th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lady

Element: Water

Height: 5 ft 9

Boyfriend: Hadrian Stefan Drozdov

Portrayed By: Taylor Swift

Name: Katerina Amelia Tarus

Nicknames: Kat, Katie, Kitty, Kit-kat, Rina

Age: 17

Birthday: June 1st

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lady

Element: Earth

Height: 5 ft 8

Boyfriend: Lucas Henry Zecklos

Portrayed By: Phoebe Tonkin

Name: Annabeth Helena Voda

Nicknames: Anna. Anne, Beth, Bethy, Annie

Age: 17

Birthday: April 15th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lady

Element: Water

Height: 5 ft 7

Boyfriend: Percy Alexander Szelsky

Portrayed By: Alexandra Daddario

Name: Percy Alexander Szelsky

Nicknames: Perce

Age: 17

Birthday: March 5th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Air

Height: 5 ft 10

Girlfriend: Annabeth Helena Voda

Portrayed By: Logan Lerman

Name: Lucas Henry Zecklos

Nicknames: Luke, Lukey

Age: 17

Birthday: January 21st

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Water

Height: 6 ft 1

Girlfriend: Katerina Amelia Tarus

Portrayed By: Chris Zylka

Name: Hadrian Stefan Drozdov

Nicknames: Harry, Rian

Age: 17

Birthday: February 25th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Air

Height: 5 ft 11

Girlfriend: Elladora Nadia Badica

Portrayed By: Harry Styles

Name: Rebekah Vivian Ivankova

Nicknames: Bekah, Bek, Beks, Sexy-beks

Age: 17

Birthday: August 11th

Species: Dhampir

Height: 5 ft 3

Boyfriend: Damon James Dalca

Portrayed By: Scarlett Johansson

Name: Damon James Dalca

Nicknames: Day, D

Age: 17

Birthday: May 1st

Species: Dhampir

Height: 6 ft

Girlfriend: Rebekah Vivian Ivankova

Portrayed By: Chris Evans

Name: Emmett James Black

Nicknames: Em, Emmy, Emmy-bear

Age: 17

Birthday: January 20th

Species: Dhampir

Height: 6 ft 1

Portrayed By: Kellan Lutz

Name: Mason Cameron Ashford

Nicknames: Mace

Age: 17

Birthday: October 13th

Species: Dhampir

Height: 5 ft 8

Crush: Rose Hathaway

Portrayed By: Cameron Monaghan

Name: Edison Jackson Castile

Nicknames: Ed, Eddie

Age: 17

Birthday: July 20th

Species: Dhampir

Height: 5 ft 7

Portrayed By: Josh Hutcherson

Name: Christian Damien Ozera

Nicknames: Chris, Chrissy

Age: 17

Birthday: April 11th

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Fire

Height: 6 ft

Girlfriend: Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir

Portrayed By: Dominic Sherwood

Name: Dimitri Aleksander Belikov

Nicknames: Dimka, Mitri

Age: 24

Birthday: January 12th

Species: Dhampir

Height: 6 ft 7

Crush: Rosemarie Hathaway

Portrayed By: Danila Kozlovsky

Name: Jasper Charles Ivashkov

Nicknames: Jazz, Jazzy

Age: 20

Birthday: August 1st

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Spirit

Height: 6 ft

Portrayed By: Chace Crawford

Name: Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov

Nicknames: A, Adri, Rian, Drian

Age: 20

Birthday: August 1st

Species: Royal Moroi

Title: Lord

Element: Spirit

Height: 6 ft 2

Girlfriend: Clarissa Adelaide Estelle Dragomir

Portrayed By: Zac Efron


	2. Prologue

**A/N I do not own Vampire Academy or anything you may recognize. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. This will follow the books and begin in the first book. This will be told from my OC's point of view. The main paring will be Adrian/OC but the relationship really starts showing in the second book.**

_Prologue_

_Clarissa P.O.V_

I was sitting in the car with Mom, Dad, Andre, Lissa and Rose. Lissa and Rose were in the back, Andre and I were in the middle and Mom and Dad were in the front. I was giggling with Rose and Lissa about Camille Conta and her ugly orange dress that she wore to the dance. "Ooh, this is my favourite song. Turn it up Please?" Rose asked. I bobbed my head along with the beat. "No this song sucks." Andre sneered. "C'mon Dad, Please?" Lissa and I whined. "Alright, the girls' win." Dad said going to turn up the music. I looked up for a split second. "Watch out!" I screamed as we were heading towards a patch of ice. I could feel arms shielding me. BOOM! I felt pain and heat. I groaned and pushed whatever was on me. I turned and looked, it was Andre. I let out a choked sob. I crawled outside, covered in blood from the multiple scratches all over my body. "Wake Up, Wake Up!" Lissa screamed and pleaded.

"Liss." I choked out. Lissa looked up and let out a sob. "Clare, they won't wake up." She said. I crawled over to her and we started sobbing. "Liss, Clare." Rose choked out. We let out a sob of relief. I could feel my view begin to darken as I was overcome by my injuries.

_3 months later_

It's been three long months since the crash that destroyed my life. It seems more like a nightmare than reality but it did happen and Lissa, Rose and I were the only survivors. I was finally starting to heal from the hurt and the pain. I used to act so immature. I wish I had more time with all of them but I can't rewind time. I'll be sixteen in a few months and they won't be here. Lately I have been trying to come out of my shell. Last night I was at Elladora "Ella" Badica's. We had a sleepover with a couple of our other friends. Lissa was with Rose, like usual. I was going to visit her now as she had not shown up for class and I haven't seen her since yesterday.

Lately we've been drifting apart. Where I've been dealing with our parents and brother's death, she has been out partying with Rose. I fear for her sometimes. I feel like she is breaking down and never going to resurface. Today I was excited. I had finally specialized. I could bend fire. Out of my friend group I was the last to specialize but lately it was hard to motivate myself to do anything.

I arrived at Lissa's dorm room. Both Lissa and I had our own rooms. "Liss?" I called as I knocked. There was no answer. She didn't normally go this long without talking to me. "Lissa?" I called once more. Silence. That was all I could hear. "Vasilisa?" I called more urgently. There was no answer. I twisted the doorknob and the door opened. I looked and saw that her room was barer then I remembered. I saw a white envelope on her bed with my name printed on it. I quickly walked over and opened the letter.

_Dear Clare,_

_I know this may seem like such a shock to you but Rose and I have left the Academy. I know as of late that we haven't been as close as we were but I had to leave. Rose will protect me. I know I'm leaving at such a horrible time but you have to understand that this is for the best. I'll always love you and this is in no way your fault. It's mine. Rose and I will be okay. Be safe. Be strong sister. I love you._

_Forever and Always,_

_Vasilisa Dragomir_

_P.S Can you give Rose and I a couple of days before you notify the guardians, Thanks._

By the time I had finished the letter I was shaking in anger and sadness. How could she just leave me like that? I thought we were closer. I collapsed on the bed and started sobbing my heart out. Once my tears ran dry I got up and washed my face and brushed my hair. I grabbed the letter and ran to the headmistress's office.

I don't bother knocking. "Headmistress Kirova! Headmistress Kirova!" I yelled. She was with some guardians. "Princess Dragomir—" "It's Important." I said as my eyes welled with tears. "It's Lissa, she's gone." "Gone. What do you mean by gone?" "Her and Rose, they left the Academy." I said. "Preposterous." She said. "I can prove it." I said as I handed her the letter. I saw her grab it and start reading. As she read her face went paler and paler. "Find her!"

**A/N I hope you liked it. I have pictures of the characters on polyvore. The link is on my profile so check it out. Please follow or Favourite, thanks. Diana**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Vampire Academy or anything you may recognize. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. This will follow the books and begin in the first book. This will be told from my OC's point of view. The main paring will be Adrian/OC but the relationship really starts showing in the second book.**

_Chapter 1_

_Clarissa P.O.V_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned as my alarm went off. I reluctantly got out of my warm bed and shut off the alarm. It was 4.30 p.m. I padded over to my bathroom and started the shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the warm spray. I washed myself with tropical flavoured body wash, shampoo and conditioner. After I was finished I quickly shut the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly dried my hair and body using my fire powers and let the towels drop. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a pretty white sundress and white heels. I walked over to my jewelry and picked out a red and white butterfly necklace, red and white butterfly earrings, red and white butterfly ring and a silver butterfly bracelet. I quickly grabbed my white bag and walked towards my desk.

I looked at the picture it was Lissa and I when we were young. We looked so happy. It's been two years since the accident and since she left the academy along with Rose. I don't know if she's even alive. I miss her. I miss my whole family. At the end of the year I'm graduating. She was supposed to be by my side. If she came back now I doubt she would recognize me. In the past two years my hair grew longer, I'm healthy and I finally grew into my features. I've become a better person. I'm more social and I have nine best friends and many other acquaintances. I actually have a boyfriend who loves me. His name is Adrian Ivashkov and he is a couple years older than me. I finally got to a point where I'm happy with whom I am but having my sister back would be wonderful even if I feel betrayed and hurt that she left in the first place.

Knock. Knock. I'm startled out of my thoughts by the door. I walk over and open it. It was Victor Dashkov, my uncle in all but blood. "Uncle Victor" I cried as I rushed forward and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" "Vasilisa, she's been found." Victor exclaimed. "What?" I gasped, "Where is she?" "Vasilisa and Rose are in the Headmistress's office." He said patiently. "Can we go see them now?" I asked. "Of course." He said. I quickly grabbed my bag and my keys and locked the door as we walked to the Headmistress's office.

We arrived at Headmistress Kirova's office. I walked in behind Victor. Lissa and Rose weren't here yet. Uncle Victor and I sat down on two chairs on the right side. I could hear the murmuring of the other students when it went silent. They must be here. I saw them walking inside. They looked about the same, just a little taller and their features filled out. "Uncle" Lissa gasped and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked towards Rose. "And you too, Rose." "Lissa." I whispered. She looked at me. "Clare?" she said in disbelief. "Hi, sister." I said. She lunged towards me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you" I murmured. "I missed you too." She said. I stood up and walked over to Rose and hugged her as well. "I'm glad you're safe." I said. "You too, you look hot." She said smiling as she hugged me back. I pulled away laughing. "Thanks." I said as I sat back down. I barely listened as Kirova started to rant but I tuned back in once she was finished.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomir's; you nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa said her voice and face calm. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her." That still hurt. She didn't even think of how this would affect me, she just left. Ms. Kirova tsked at Lissa and Rose and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." That was true. Rose doesn't even have a silver stake. What if the Strigoi had attacked? They would both be dead.

I jumped when Rose shouted "I did do my duty!" as she jumped up from her chair. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you" - she made a sweeping gesture around the room - "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." I didn't understand what she was talking about. I was perfectly safe in the academy and Lissa would have been also.

Kirova stared at Rose, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" Rose bit her lip. I could tell she was hiding something about her and Lissa.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left - aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance." "No, that's not –" Rose protested. "Rose" I spoke up. "If you didn't run away with Lissa because of the incident, why did you both run away?" I asked. Rose glanced at me angrily but never spoke up.

"Yes, enlighten us Miss. Hathaway. Why did you both runaway?" Rose stayed silent while glaring daggers at me. "No? Well, that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." Ms. Kirova said.

"I…what?" Rose stammered. Lissa stood up beside Rose. "You can't do that! She's my guardian." I scoffed. "She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice." "But my parents –" Lissa Protested. "Lissa, I think they meant that she would be your guardian after she actually graduated and could protect you." I said. "I did protect her." Rose shouted at me. I flinched. "Yeah? What if Strigoi attacked you? You didn't even have a silver stake. How would you have protected her then?" I asked. Rose said nothing. I nodded.

"I know what the Dragomir's wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." Ms. Kirova said. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?" Rose said rudely. Ms. Kirova's eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When Rose spoke again, her voice was so cold, I barely recognized it. "Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

I gasped. "Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line." "Ms. Kirova, don't you think that's a little harsh. She deserves to learn how to adequately protect Lissa." I said but Ms. Kirova was not listening. "They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Ms. Kirova had forgotten he was there. He looked at Rose, his dark eyes staring straight at her. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" Kirova glanced between Lissa and Rose and Dimitri. Now it all made sense. After the accident they spent practically every minute together.

"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." Kirova protested. "It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." Neither Lissa nor Rose responded. "It all makes sense now. After the accident it was like Rose knew what Lissa was thinking. They were so in tune with one another." I said. "That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing." "The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."

Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?" He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential – " "Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" I gasped. "Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian." That was pretty cool. If I didn't have Damon and Emmett, I would want Dimitri.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Rose said. I gasped. "Rose! That's a horrible thing to say. There are amazing guardians that come from all over the world to protect us and Dimitri is one of the best. You yourself are half Scottish and half Turkish. Lissa and I are Russian. I can't believe you would say something like that." I said passionately. Rose sunk in her seat. Good. She deserves it.

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian." "So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." Dimitri said. "Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." said Kirova. "No, I won't," Rose argued. No one listened to her. "Then give her extra training sessions," he said.

They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. "Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?" Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I – " Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought." Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa, Rose and me, and I wondered what he saw. "Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." "And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent." Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light. When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." Lissa said pleadingly. I could feel the magic in the air. I was more in tune with magic seeing as I practised for hours every day for the last two years.

Finally, Kirova sighed."If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have - before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" Rose nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?" "I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." "Fine. I accept." Rose finally said.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. Clarissa's Outfit is on Polyvore. There is a link on my profile so check it out. Follow and Favourite please. Thanks ~ Diana**


End file.
